Kenapa tak memilihku Hyung?
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: REPOST/KYUMIN/YAoi/Nc kurang hot/alay/lebay/dont like dont read..


" Wae?kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"Tanya Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Mwo?"Tanya Sungmin sedikit bingung

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti itu?"kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?aku tak mengerti!"kata Sungmin polos

**Flash Back On**

Hari ini Suju M memenuhi jadwal untuk mengikuti sebuah acara di Taiwan. Dalam acara itu semua member diharuskan melakukan suatu trip menemukan sandi-sandi ataupun sesuatu yang menarik dalam kawasan yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya acara tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah permainan dari para member Suju M yang membuat Kyuhyun sdikit menahan amarahnya. Dalam permainan tersebut semua member diharuskan memilih seorang pacar jika mereka seorang perempuan. Dalam permainan itu dengan polosnya Sungmin menjawab akan memilih Eunhyuk jika ia seorang perempuan. Sungmin menjawab tanpa dengan polosnya tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi setelah Sungmin mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun terlihat menahan amarahnya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi mengatakan bahwa jika ia seorang perempuan maka ia akan memilih Ryeowook dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh member lainnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun gagal menyembunyikan kecemburuannya pada Sungmin.

**Flash Back off**

"Aisshhh…kau benar-benar membuatku gila Lee Sungmin!"kata Kyuhyun frustasi

"Yak kau Cho Kyuhyun bicara yang jelas jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini!"bentak Sungmin

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak memilihku jika kau seorang yeoja?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Apa?jadi kau marah-marah hanya karna itu?"Tanya Sungmin sedikit sweetdrop

"Kau bilang hanya?bagiku itu sudah sangat menyakitkan karma kau tak memilihku sama sekali?kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?eoh?kau malah memilih ikan teri itu!apa bagusnya coba?tampan juga diriku!"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sombong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya

" Memangnya kenapa?aku salah?aku memang ingin memilih Eunhyuk..aku memang akan memilihnya jika aku seorang yeoja!karna dia punya sesuatu yang kau tak punya Kyu!"ucap Sungmin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Kyuhyun

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga ia terjatuh diatas kasur. Dengan sigap Kyuhyuh menindih Sungmin hingga Sungmin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar mereka tidak saling memandang. Tapi percuma karena dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa kembali wajah Sungmin untuk memandangnya.

" Apa jika aku lakukan ini kau masih ingin memilih ikan teri itu?eoh?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya

"Apa maks~emppppppttttttttttt!"kata Sungmin yang terpotong oleh ciuman panas Kyuhyun

Ciuman itu semakin panas ketika Sungmin semakin mendesah dengan sempurna. Desahan itu semakin membangkitkan nafsu Kyuhyun yang daritadi terpendam menunggu desahan yang ia rindukan 2 minggu ini. Setelah menikmati bibir plum Sungmin ciuman itu beralih menuju leher putih Sungmin.

"Ahhhhhhh~~~~oohhh~~kyuuhhh!"rancau Sungmin

Sambil menikmati leher putih bersih milik Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan ia membuka celana Sungmin dan mengeluarkan milik Sungmin yang sudah menegang dengan indahnya. Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun memainkan milik Sungmin yang membuat sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Ahhhhh~~kyyuuuuhhh ja~ngan meng~go~daku!"desah sungmin

"Kau yang meminta Hyung!"kata Kyuhyun tersenyum menang

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaian Sungmin dan pakaiannya sendiri dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju Kursi dekat jendela. Diposisikan Sungmin untuk menungging membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung saja merasuki Sungmin dengan juniornya yang super itu.

"Arghhhhh~~ahhhh sak~~iii~~ttt kyu!"desah Sungmin sedikit merintih

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan sungmin, justru dia malah semakin memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh sungmin dalam satu hentakan.

"Ah! Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi sangat sempit seperti ini 2minggu tak merasukimu kau tambah nikmat hyung?" Teriak kyuhyun frustasi merasa juniornya agak susah untuk masuk, mungkin saking tidak melakukan 'itu' dan ditambah mereka tidak melakukan 'pemanasan' terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa miliknya sempurna. Kyuhyun mulai mengerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia terus bergerak dengan teratur memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun lalu menggapai junior Sungmin yang berdiri bebas itu. Diraihnya dan dikocoknya perlahan dan temponya menjadi cepat secara beraturan. Sungmin yang awalnya merasa kesakitan mulai menikmati permainan itu. Desahan sexy lagi-lagi terdengar keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu.

"Aaahh…uuhhh…ohhh..yyeeaahh…" Racau Sungmin akibat Kyuhyun yang mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"Lebih….lebih cepat kyu" pinta Sungmin kemudian. Tentu saja tanpa diberi aba-aba kedua kalinya, langsung Kyuhyun mempercepat dua gerakan sekaligus, ditangan dan di hole sungmin.

"Uhhh…uuhh…aaasshh…" Racaunya lagi, karena Kyuhyun bergerak dengan memasuk-keluarkan juniornya dengan cepat sesuai keinginannya.

"Ahh…ini…sangat enaaaakk. Hyung…uunghh…" Desah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin menggoyangkan kembali pinggulnya agar benda itu masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan titik sweet spot sungmin.

"Aaarrggghhhhh…..oohhh…Kyuuu….aaaahhh…disitu" ahaa! Kyuhyun menemukannya! Desahan Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik itu dan melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Uuunghh! Kyu, lebih cepaat! Aku akan sampaaiii… Aaaanghh…" Sungmin menjeritkan nama kyuhyun ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Matanya menutup perlahan, menikmati puncak klimaksnya.

"Aku….belum hyung! Ughhh! Sebentar lagi….aaaaaakkkkhhhh!" akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai pada puncaknya. Dirasakannya cairan itu cukup banyak keluar di hole sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh sungmin yang sudah lemas kearahnya dan mengarahkan juniornya kemulut Sungmin agar Sungmin menjilati sisa-sisa cairan milik Kyuhyun.

~ohh~ahhhhhhhhh ini enak sekali Hyung!"rancau Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju kasur mereka dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut tebal. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana apa kau masih ingin memilih Eunhyuk hyung jika kau seorang yeoja?eoh?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani!"jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi jawaban konyol seperti itu!arra?"kata Kyuhyun sedikit dingin

"Arra!"jawab Sungmin masih lemas

"Hyung bagaimana jika sekali lagi?"pinta Kyuhyun

"Tidakkkkk yang tadi itu masih sakit kyu!"jawab Sungmin marah

"Tapi aku sudah puasa 2 minggu hyung..sekali lagi ya?ah bukan 3x lagi..otte?"kata Kyuhyun

"Andweeeee!"teriak Sungmin sambil menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut

FIN


End file.
